The Big Bad Wolf
by StoryDiva
Summary: Sam and Dean saved the girl and now Sam's jealous of the girl. It's Wincest.


**A/N: **Written for the Supernatural Picture Prompt Challenge. It's Sam/Dean with jealous Sam because I love jealous!Sam. Beta'd by Steph, who is always awesome. Feedback appreciated!  
**Crossposted: **my livejournal, my website

* * *

**The Big Bad Wolf (or Sam's a Jealous Bitch)**

Sam sat at the table and tried to focus on his laptop but his eyes kept wandering back to the window. Dean was standing outside on the porch of the small cabin with Maggie, the girl they had saved from a werewolf, and chatting. Not only was Sam forced to do all the research on the current case as usual, but Sam couldn't help but notice the way the girl's hand was inching closer to Dean's thigh. He couldn't ignore the way Dean was oh-so-attentive to Maggie either. It was revolting.

Why the hell hadn't she left yet? She was safe now and her car was only ten feet away from the damn porch. _It's really time for her to go home and leave us to our work_, Sam thought. He crossed his arms and stared at them through the window, willing Dean to catch on. It didn't seem to work.

Sam decided it was best to shut down his laptop and attempt to get some sleep. To be honest, he wasn't accomplishing any work at the moment, and there was no use pretending. If he didn't get away from his front row seat of the porch activities, he was likely to storm outside, grab Dean's hand and yell, "mine" really loudly. That couldn't happen. Even in the world of being with your brother there were rules that a guy had to follow.

Besides, Dean would have really loved that. Probably would've punched him in the face.

Sam fell on the bed, removing his clothes and fumbling for the light, and tried to get comfortable. He closed his eyes, trying to slow down his brain and let sleep overcome him. It was damn hard to do with the sudden giggle fits coming from the porch and repetitive "Oh Dean" whispers, that weren't really whispers, drifting through the thin-paned window.

Sam grimaced and felt all the air rush out of his lungs in one quick breath like someone had sucker punched him. Dammit, why did this bother him? He and Dean never made a life commitment to one another, never pretended to be more than what they were, and Sam knew what Dean was like. It wasn't like Maggie really mattered to Dean in the long run. She was just another girl in another town that needed saving.

That didn't stop the fear from creeping into Sam's mind though. For all Dean's worries that Sam would leave him behind for a normal life, Sam was the one scared shitless that one day Dean would realize there was more to life than fucking his kid brother and hunting evil things. Sam had been a part of that world, and as much as he loved Jessica and what they had, there was no doubt in Sam's mind which one he would pick if faced with a choice between a normal life and Dean.

Sam wasn't sure how much time passed between his attempts at forcing sleep and actually succumbing to it, but he woke up to the dip of the bed, and Dean's hand running through his hair.

Sam tried to wipe the weariness out of his eyes and said, "Hey. What time is it?"

"Late," Dean responded as he stripped down to his underwear and slid into bed. He motioned to the door and said, "I followed Maggie home to make sure she got in safely. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Right. Of course not," Sam said. He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but he knew it seeped into every syllable. Turning on his side, he forced out, "Night."

Dean's hand was immediately on his shoulder and Sam couldn't ignore the jolt of energy that coursed through his body. Dean asked, "What's wrong with you, princess?"

"Nothing. Tired."

"Bullshit. I know the difference between cranky, tired Sam and moody bitch Sam."

Sam sat up and flipped on the light. He wanted to ignore everything and pretend that the images of Dean and Maggie weren't running through his head all damn night, but Dean, as usual, was making that impossible. If Dean wanted to know what was wrong, well then, Sam wasn't going to hold back.

"You're a jackass."

"Okay…"

"You and Maggie really hit it off."

Dean shrugged. Either the idiot didn't get it or he was enjoying watching Sam squirm. Sam sighed in exasperation and said, "The werewolf wasn't going to follow her home, Dean. Werewolves don't work like that. She was perfectly fine the minute you got her out of the park."

"So?"

"You didn't have to bring her back here to calm her down, and you definitely didn't have to drive her home to make sure she got there safely. She was fine."

Dean shrugged again and it took all Sam's willpower not to deck him. Dean laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and said, "You know as well as I do that the supernatural isn't the only danger to a young girl out by herself late at night, Sam."

"You've appointed yourself her personal protector now?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're pissed off because I drove a girl home to make sure she's…oh, I see…Sam…" Dean's voice trailed off. He glanced at Sam with a look that made Sam shiver under its intensity, the type of stare that had always meant _"I know everything about you because you're the most important thing to me."_

It was enough to make Sam feel ridiculous for the way he was behaving. Dean wasn't going anywhere. He was just being Dean and Sam was acting like an insecure idiot. Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat and said, "Dean…"

As quickly as Dean's expression had turned intense, it contorted into an amused smirk that made Sam's urge to deck him return. Dean shook his head and said, "I can't believe you were jealous. Jesus, Sam, are you sure you're not a woman trapped in a man's body?"

"You were flirting with her, and she looked ready to pounce on you."

"Lots of people try to pounce on me, Sam. I'm hot."

Sam groaned. "Don't forget modest."

Dean's smile grew bigger and he repeated, "You were jealous."

Sam crossed his arms protectively across his chest. "Nuh-uh."

"Totally were."

"I hate you."

"I don't think so. I think you love me a whole lot and don't want to share me with anyone else."

Sam shot him a dirty look, but couldn't actually deny the truth of the statement. He would never admit it out loud – the surefire way to send Dean running for the hills – but it was true all the same. He didn't want to share Dean with anyone else. As far as Sam was concerned, Dean belonged to him and he didn't plan to give him up any time soon, or ever.

Dean reached out and ran his hand along Sam's shoulder until he could cup the back of Sam's neck to pull him closer. Dean leaned forward, shifting his body to get easier access to Sam, and kissed him.

It was different than most of their kisses – soft, gentle, and no rush for it to go anywhere beyond that act – but it was more than enough to make Sam groan against Dean. Sam's arms wrapped around Dean, trying to get closer, to feel more of Dean against him, and the kiss slowly deepened into a meeting of teeth and tongues.

"Sammy," Dean moaned as Sam's hands traced circular patterns down his back.

Sam pulled back, a smile on his face, and said, "No more talking."

"There's something I can get behind," Dean replied as he rolled himself over, forcing Sam back down on the bed. Dean hovered over Sam's body. His hands ran down Sam's sides. He kneaded the skin on Sam's thigh before sliding his hands into Sam's boxers and taking Sam's cock in his hands.

Sam arched his back in reaction to the sudden contact and grabbed onto Dean's face, bringing their lips together again. Sam bit down on Dean's bottom lip and said, "You're mine."

"Yeah."

"Always."

"For as long as you want, Sammy," Dean replied, before turning his attention to Sam's jaw line. Sam wanted to reply that he would always want Dean and that it would never change, but Dean wasn't a big fan of words so much as actions, and it was really hard to think while Dean's tongue was working its way along his throat and neck.

Sam fingers pushed into the skin on Dean's back when Dean found a sensitive patch of skin by Sam's ear and bit down. Sam went to work on removing Dean's boxers and slid his own hands down to take a hold of Dean's erection. He smiled when Dean moaned and pressed against him. Dean's hand worked faster on Sam until the only clear thought left in Sam's mind was "right now, yes please." Then he was coming and Dean was whispering Sam's name over and over like a mantra until he was coming too all over Sam's stomach.

Dean buried his head into Sam's neck, biting at the skin there, and he said, "Nothing to worry about, Sammy. Not now, not ever."

Even lost in the post-orgasm haze, Sam couldn't help but feel his entire being lighten at the words. It was a relief and perfection and Sam wanted to hold onto the moment for as long as possible. Dean had told Sam how much he mattered and that he wasn't going anywhere, and Sam wanted to make sure that Dean knew that the same applied to him.

As Dean started to roll away, Sam tightened his hold on his brother and wouldn't let go. Dean didn't seem to mind much, instead focusing his attention on licking his way down Sam's stomach. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair, gripping onto his head to crush his lips against Dean's.

"I'm sorry," Sam said between kisses.

Dean shook his head. "You're an idiot. It's nothing new."

Sam grinned and kissed Dean again. When they finally broke apart, both out of breath and Sam a little dizzy, Sam said, "I'll try not to be such an idiot the next time."

"Yeah."

"No matter how many girls try to pounce on you."

Dean nodded. "It's a gift and a curse being this good looking."

"Still a jackass," Sam replied. He moved his body beneath Dean's and then flipped them over so he was on top. Placing his hands next to Dean's face, he said, "But I'll let it go this time."

_Fin_


End file.
